


iizuna do your math homework and stop being gay

by kocampo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Copious References to Greek Mythology, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Iizuna is a Gay Disaster, M/M, Mangos, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, love metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocampo/pseuds/kocampo
Summary: iizuna leaves behind his dreams of going pro for college, has several existential crises about how good-looking he actually is, and stares lovingly at kita shinsuke
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	iizuna do your math homework and stop being gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxy mwa mwa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roxy+mwa+mwa).



iizuna is good-looking, handsome, pretty, sublime, dazzling, and as one particularly memorable love letter had said with much flowery purple prose, statuesquely pulchritudinous. he gazes upon his reflection in the mirror, smirking when he reaffirms that yes, aphrodite still smiles upon her favorite son. talent scouts and blushing admirers approach him on the street and in school alike. if playing volleyball is homage to herakles, then each step of iizuna’s precious skincare routine is a ritual in the honor of aphrodite.

beauty is not something to be underestimated, and paired with charisma, it becomes deadly. he’s never been good with words, the prose that seemed to come easily to others seeming to stick in his throat like molasses. but he’s good-looking enough that he can get whoever he wants without much effort, without comments on his clumsy pick-up lines or cliched attempts at flirting. 

love and iizuna have never been close friends, and he has no intention of changing that.

aphrodite has smiled upon him, but has eros?

it’s 2013, and iizuna has been packed off to his first year of college. itachiyama lost iizuna’s last game of volleyball because of his stupid, stupid ankle snapping right in the middle of a crucial set. the deal with his parents of letting him go pro if he was a champion all throughout high school was called off.

now, he’s speedrunning a degree in sports management and flying by the seat of his pants, only holding on to a faint prayer that itachiyama or another tokyo school would let him coach. 

he tells all this in great detail to kita shinsuke, who nods and hums and makes various little noises as if he’s implicitly telling iizuna he’s listening. and kita is listening. even when iizuna feels like he’s just vomiting words into the void, kita wraps his cold, shaking hands around a cup of something hot and snaps him out of it. 

honestly, he hadn’t expected to find an old high school rival so far from his home prefecture, but kita had explained he’d cinched a scholarship and decided to go for it. 

kita’s fun. fun to be around, and fun in all the other ways iizuna can see in his mind’s eye and yet not explain. 

iizuna finds what he craves for desperately in kita’s companionship - familiarity. he abhors even the thought of changing course from his plan, and he tells this to kita too during their shared study hall in a combination of post-it notes and whispers. and again, he understands. 

that kind of intuition is something iizuna is both in love with and terrified of. he starts a sentence and kita effortlessly finishes it, dotting the i’s and crossing the t’s for good measure. 

or maybe he’s just predictable. nothing wrong with predictable, though. predictability is something iizuna’s clung to since childhood like a plush toy he can’t let go of despite him being too old for it. he’s too old for a lot of things. what’s one more?

kita hums again, looking at him from over his laptop, features bathed in blue light, and hands him another slice of fruit that iizuna doesn’t look at before he bites. whenever he talks to him, he always seems to be giving him food. “routine isn’t set in stone.”

  
he waits for him to finish the mango before continuing. “it’s preset, right? and that’s what you like about it.”

iizuna nods, reaching for more mango.

“a good routine is predetermined, but flexible.” he types a few words into whatever he’s writing. “you can change it if you so wish. sometimes, you have no choice but to change it.”

really, it should be illegal for someone to be this pretty, iizuna thinks, whatever they were supposed to study together long forgotten in favor of surreptitiously stealing loving glances at kita. 

“there’s nothing you can do if life forces you to change that routine. clinging onto a routine that is no longer of benefit for you is going to do you harm in the long run. keep working hard. don’t take shortcuts. follow the path that smells like satisfaction; use your better judgement and it will serve you well.”

iizuna drops his chin onto the table. “i knew you would say something like that.”

“but did it help?” kita types a bit more, his eyes on iizuna as his fingers tapped out something that was no doubt extremely clever and well-thought-out. 

“yes.” iizuna says softly. “thank you.”

a small smile spreads over kita’s face. “i’m glad, then.”

iizuna tilts his head in the direction of the last piece of mango. “you can finish that.”

his smile brightens just the tiniest bit, and iizuna feels like he’s caught sight of something too good for him. 

if iizuna is predictable, then kita is formulaic - something foreseeable, yet not. just when you think you’ve got it all figured out, you plug in the numbers and something completely unexpected comes out. or perhaps iizuna is just bad at math. still, he’d memorize any formula and derive any equation if it meant coming closer to understanding the familiar enigma that was kita shinsuke.

falling in love with kita was a conscious decision. he chose to find all the things that made him beautiful. he chose to wait outside until his last class ended so he could walk iizuna home. he chose to take that first, addictive bite of the forbidden fruit that gave the sheer, almost terrifying rush of being in love. he shot himself thru the heart with that fatal arrow, and the pain hadn’t kicked in yet.

iizuna throws his head back and laughs, startling kita who looked at him as if he had spontaneously transformed into a large banana tree. 

“love is blind” is an adage he doesn’t agree with much. love, real love, takes work. it takes mindfulness and purpose. he takes one look at him, he who has done nothing thoughtlessly in his whole life, and doesn’t hesitate. his heart has eyes, the old sayings lied. love does have sight, it does. sure, it’s a little cloudy, but iizuna sees kita shinsuke in his heart’s eye like the sun shining through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> i will build up the iizukita tag fic. by. fic.


End file.
